Paying The Rent
by BlackButterfly1223
Summary: Ichigo finds out how Yoruichi pays Kukaku's rent. YoruichiXKukaku


**Kukaku/Yoruichi**

**Rated M**

**Paying the Rent**

"Thanks again for letting us stay here again Kukaku. It's just for a little while I promise." Yoruichi said as she and the small group stood up from the floor. This was their third time coming to her for help and it was becoming a fast habit that Kukaku didn't seem to worried about. She was always pleased to let them stay and that was something weird to Ichigo as much as they come here wasn't she getting tired of them. It was aways the same thing. Yoruichi would thank her and Kukaku would say something like it was her pleasure or something like that. Another thing Ichigo thought was wired was that they where cool with the soul society why stay here if they could stay there.

"Stay as long as you want. You know I don't mind." Kukaku said and if Ichigo wasn't mistaken he could have swear her eyes as fast as light ran over Yoriuchi's body. He raised an eye brow. Maybe he was seeing things. She gave them a smile. Her pipe in between her teeth, holding it in place. "I"m sure dinner should be ready for you guys if your hungry." She said and as if on cue someones stomach growled. all heads in the room turned to Orihime as she placed her hand on her stomach and a small blush went across her face.

"Sorry." She said with a small giggle. Kukaku then looked to her little brother.

"Show them the way Ganjuu, in which they should already know from how often they stay." She said with a small sigh. He nodded and stood up. He opened the door and began to walk out. The small group fallowing. Ichigo fallowed after Yoruichi until Kukaku called her name. She stopped in her tracks and Ichigo went around her. He slowly shut the door behind him. Why was they being so secretive? He shrugged it off and went to catch up with the others. Kukaku removed the pipe from her mouth as she let a small smirk slowly make it's way to her face. Yoruichi turned to face her. "I hope you haven't forgot about the rent" She said.

Yoruichi let a smirk of her own make it's way to her lips. "Don't worry Kukaku I haven't forgotten. I"ll pay up. Like I ways do." She said as Kukaku rose to her feet. She patted at her butt.

"You know Yoruichi as often as you stay here I should up the rent" She said as she put her hands on her hips. Yoruichi's eyes scanned over her body before she stepped back into the door opening it just a little. She licked her lips and Kukaku's eyes fell to them as she removed her pipe again.

"You can up the rent as much as you like. I don't mind. You know I like paying your rent." she said before she opened the door a little more and stepped back into the hall. Kukaku sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I'm sure paying Kisuke's isn't half as pleasing." She mumbled under her breath knowing that Yoruichi still heard her little commet, her eyes fixed on another part of the room.

"I heard that."

"I know."

Ichigo watched the door. He didn't know why this bugged him so much. Maybe it was because they where such good friends that she let them stay here. The hungry look in Kukaku's eyes as they went over Yoruichi's body flashed in Ichigo's head. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He looked around. No one else was worried about it. His eyes stopped on Ganjuu who was inhaling his food. If anyone was going to know about it, it would be him. He slowly moved so he was sitting next to him with out the others noticing.

"Hey Ganjuu." He whispered to him as he looked around to make sure the others wasn't paying him any attention. Ganjuu sat his bowl down and whipped his mouth as he looked to Ichigo.

"What?" He asked a little angry that Ichigo as ruining his meal. Ichigo cleared his throat and leaned in closer causing Ganjuu to lean away.

"What's the deal with your sister? Why does she let us stay here all the time?" He asked. Ganjuu looked back at his bowl.

"Because her and Yoruichi are good friends." He said as he looked at him. Ichigo glared at him and Ganjuu laughed nervously. "What would good friends before if they didn't allow their best friend to stay the night with a group of her friends right?" He asked with a chuckle. Ichigo continued to glare at him and Ganjuu rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he continued to chuckle. Ichigo wasn't buying it. There was more to it then that and he was going to find out. Ganjuu swallowed hard. "Alright I'll tell you. My sister doesn't let Yoruichi and you guys stay for free. Yoruichi has to 'pay the rent'. If you get what I'm saying." He said as he turned to Ichigo so the others wouldn't here.

"I don't understand. So all she does it pay the rent. That's not that bad. They don't have to keep it secret." He said with a roll of his eyes. Ganjuu shook his head and a shiver ran down his back. Ichigo raised an eye brow. "Is there more to it or something?" He asked. Ganjuu looked back to him.

" I don't like to explain it but 'paying the rent' isn't really paying the rent." He said trying to get Ichigo to understand with out telling him to much. They heard foot steps and Ganjuu quickly looked back to Ichigo who still looked confused. "Alright if you really want to know meet me in here at 12:00 midnight and I'll show you." He said. Ichigo nodded as the door opened and Yoruichi walked in. She sat down with the rest of them and began to eat. Ichigo couldn't help but to watch her. He was going to find out what paying the rent really met.

* * *

Ichigo stared up at the ceiling in the dark. The rest sleeping around him. It was around that time. He got up and slowly made his way out the room. Uryuu stirred and Ichigo stopped in his tracks until he stopped and rolled on to his side. Ichigo sighed and slowly closed the door. He slowly and quietly walked down the hall and to the dining room where Ganjuu was sitting and eating what was left over from earlier that day. Ichigo sat down across from him. Ganjuu put down his finished bowl and sighed.

"You ready?" He asked. Ichigo nodded and the two stood up. He opened the door and almost jumped out of his pants to see Uryuu standing there.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Nothing! Get out the way and go back to sleep" Ichigo whispered from behind Ganjuu who made his way pass Uyruu. He shhh them as he began to walk. Ichigo fallowed and Uryuu fallowed after him. Ichigo spun around to face him. "Go away this has nothing to do with you." He said.

"I'm coming Ichigo. I'm already awake." He said. Ganjuu shhed then again and Ichigo looked to him. He sighed and fallowed after him giving up on making him leave. Uryuu once again fallowed after them. Ganjuu stopped at a door and swallowed hard. What looked like sweat worked it's way down his temple. He turned to the other two boys.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked. The two boys swallowed and looked at each other before they looked back to him and nodded. Ganjuu knelled down as did the other two boys. He creaked the door and a little bit of light shined out from a small candle inside the room. "Look." He whispered and turned his head away. Ichigo and Uryuu looked at each other again before looking into the creak of the door with one eye. Uryuu's head above Ichigo. Both of their eyes grew wide at the site but they couldn't pull their eyes away.

Yoruichi's back arched up, her toned and dark leg rapped around Kukaku's waist. Her body covered in sweat. Her hair out and sticking to her neck and face. Her nails going into Kukaku's back that was ached towards, arm muscles flexing as she pumped her fingers in and out of her causing Yoruichi to throw her head back as Kukaku licked, bite and kissed different parts of her body. Hitting all the right places. "That feels so good. Don't stop." Yoruichi moaned that sound almost like a cat purr. Their hips also rocking together roughly. Yoruichi's hand came up and ran threw her hair before holding it in a tight fist as they kissed passionately and deep. Kukaku moaned into her mouth. Her fingers going in deeper as Yoruichi opened her legs wider for her.

Ichigo and Uryuu where frozen. It was as if someone had nailed them to the floor. They stayed perfectly silent, the only sound filling the air now was Yoruichi's moans of pleasure and Kukaku's pants. Ganjuu also stayed put. His back to the door and his fingers in his ears. He had already seen this once and he didn't want to see or hear it again. It was his sister for Pete's sake! Ichigo's nose began to bleed as Uryuu's face turned red. His glasses getting fuggy. They both knew they should look away but they couldn't. They couldn't move and they couldn't speak. This was unbelievable.

Yoruichi's moans only grew louder as Kukaku whispered things in her ear before taking it into her mouth. "Oh god harder Kukaku." She moaned her nails digging in deeper into Kukaku's back who let out a moan against Yoruichi's neck as she sucked on it. She ran her tongue up her neck to her jaw line and back down to her collar bone. Her hand working harder and faster in her as her hips rocked hard against Yoruichi's thigh that was bent up between her own.

"Your going to come so hard Yoruichi. I want you to say my name" Kukaku said her voice deep and husky sending a jolt down Ichigo's and Uryuu's spine. And with one last thrust Yoruichi's body tensed, Kukaku's name on the tip of her tongue. Her leg rapping around Kukaku tightly. Her head flew back and the veins in her neck popped out as her body ached and she held onto Kukaku, her eyes tightly shut. But Kukaku didn't stop. Her hand continued it's work but slowed down to a gentle pace. She kissed Yoruichi on her neck just as softly. Yoruichi's body relaxed and she let out another low moan. Kukaku kissed her on the lips. Yoruichi's hand came down from her hair to grab the back of her neck and pull her closer causing the kiss to deepen, becoming more lustful and force full.

Ichigo felt something in between his legs. He looked down and his face turned red. He quickly put his hands over his crouch as he shifted his feet. The change in weight caused the floor board to creak. Sweat dripped down his temple hoping the two didn't hear as he slowly looked back up. Kukaku paused for a half second before she continued to kiss Yoruichi passionately. She pulled away and a smirk made it's way to her lips.

Ichigo felt a tug on his collar and a hand came over his mouth. He didn't struggle as Ganjuu pulled him and Uryuu away from the door and down the hall. He took them back into the dining room where he sat down with a sigh. The two boys also sat down staring at the ground. What just happened reply in their heads. "What was that!?" Uryuu spoke first as he glared at the two before he took off his glass and began to clean the fog off with this shirt.

"That was Yoruichi paying the rent. That's why my sister lets her stay as often as she does! and never seems to mind because it's her 'plesure' It's gross." He said with a disgust look on his face and he shivered. "to even think about my sister doing that kind of thing is gross." He said and shook his head.

"Well why didn't you just tell me they were screwing each other!? I didn't have to see it first hand!" Ichigo said.

"Keep your voices down. Do you want them to hear us?" Uyruu said as he pushed up his glasses and looked back and forth between the two. Ganjuu tried to hold in his laugh.

"You should have seen your faces. Priceless." He said both Ichigo and Uryuu glared at him. "We should get back to bed before the others wake and see were missing." Ganjuu sighed as he stood up. The other two also stood up and fallowed him out of the room and back to where everyone was sleeping. They laid down and Ganjuu fell fast asleep but Ichigo and Uryuu were wide wake staring at the ceiling. The scene replacing in there heads over and over. Ichigo closed his eyes tightly. Why couldn't he just mind his business for once.

It wasn't long before the sun came up and everyone was up moving around, they gathered in the dinning room for breakfast, where everyone noticed Yoruichi seemed uncomfortable. She would shift every once in while like she couldn't stay still for some reason. Orihime took more interest in it then the others as she watched Yoruichi closely. Ichigo and Uryuu tried their hardest not to look at her in fear that the memories of last night would over flow there heads. Ichigo's eyes on his empty plate and Uyruu's eyes on his half eaten food.

"Yoruichi what's wrong with your legs?" Orhime's curiosity got the better of her. Ichigo swallowed the knot in his throat and listened closely to hear her answer.

"Nothings wrong with them. There just a little sore. I'm not as young as I use to be." She said with a smile. Orihime only nodded and Uryuu began to choke. Chad quickly patted him on his back. Ichigo looked to Yoruichi who looked a little confused before he let them slowly fall on Kukaku who was sitting at the head of the table. He froze. She was looking right at him, a smirk on her face. He swallowed as he felt sweat work it's way down his temple like it had done the night before. She knew he knew. Her smirk only grew as they stared at each other.

"I didn't mean to see I swear!" Ichigo yelled as he jumped up breaking under her intense gaze. It grew silent as everyone stared at him. He rubbed the back of his neck and sat back down with a small chuckle. "Sorry, I was just lost in thought." He said, Everyone stared at him a little long before he looked to Ganjuu who was shaking his head knowing he was going to get in trouble now too. Ichigo sighed before he swallowed hard again.

After finishing there meal everyone began to clean up. Ichigo and Uryuu began to fallow the others out of the room before someone grabbed them both by the back of there collars and pulled them back before rapping their arms around their shoulders. They both froze and looked to Kukaku as her head came in between the two of theirs. She smirked as she looked at the two.

"Enjoy the show last night boys?" She asked. They both began to talk at once, trying to explain themselves. She rolled her eyes. "Shut up." They both shut there mouths and she let the smirk return to her lips. "I don't know what you guys take me for. I may have been a little busy but I'm not death. Yoruichi on the other hand...lets just say her mind was somewhere else at the time." Her smirk grew.

"We won't tell anyone if that's what your worried about." Ichigo said. She grinned at him and nodded her head.

"good because after all she was just paying the rent."

**I hope you liked it. I didn't know if Ichigo would really be that interested. I really don't believe he would be but it's just a story after all. And no flames please if you review...It lowers my self esteem. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
